Uzumaki Tales
by desert-tiger
Summary: Yondaime Hokage took it upon himself to ensure the safety of his village by sealing the dreaded Kyubi no Yoko into a newborn baby. With his death, he left behind the village that loved him and a family...Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to the story! This one is being written for AngelHinata. She gave me some ideas for a story I was already writing, but I couldn't fit it in. So instead I decided to write a separate one. It will be a cross over with 666Satan like my other story except with an original character. If you do not like original characters then just don't read or flame me. I suppose you can consider this story AU-ish, but it will follow the cannon story line to some extent. That's about it so read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 666Satan. Amara is AngelHinata's original character.

---------------------------

It would have been a night like any other, but sadly that wasn't the case in Konohagakure no Sato. On this night the Yondaime Hokage took it upon himself to ensure the safety of his village by sealing the dreaded Kyubi no Yoko into a newborn baby. The sealing was a success, however, he lost his life in the process. With his death, he left behind the village that loved and respected him and also a family. The Sandaime Hokage sat in his office with those very people. He took a whiff of his pipe before standing and walking over to a couch. A sad smile graced his lips as he looked at the forms of three sleeping children. One was an 6-year old girl named Amara. She had golden blonde shoulder length hair and slightly pale skin. She was sleeping face down with one of her hands stretched out and holding a blanket. The other was an 2-year old boy named Jio. He had an odd hair color being that half was black and the other white. He too slept face down with a hand stretched out and holding a blanket. Last but not least the newest edition to the family, Naruto. The newborn was sleeping between his two siblings covered in an orange blanket the two children held onto.

The Hokage once again took a whiff of his pipe and sighed. Yes, today should have been a joyous occasion, but instead it was full of grief. These children had not only lost their father, but their mother as well. She had died during childbirth moments before the Yondaime got word that the Kyubi was sighted heading to the village. The Yondaime knew there was no way a human could kill a demon and so he had opted for the next best solution. Sealing it inside his newborn child. It must have been a hard decision for him to make, but under the circumstances, there was little choice. A knock brought him out of his thoughts.

"You may enter."

Three people walked into the office. The first one was Hatake Kakashi. He was the student of the deceased Yondaime. Next was two women. One of the women had platinum blonde hair and a blue diamond like seal on her forehead. The other had short black hair and carried a pig in her arms.The Hokage smiled at them.

"A squad of ANBU could not find them yet you did so in record time. I'm grateful Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed and stood aside so that the two women could walk forward.

"Tsunade-hime. Shizune-san. I'm glad you could make it."

"Sarutobi-sensei/Hokage-sama." both women said with a bow.

"Well isn't this a pleasant reunion." said a voice from the window.

Everyones attention was shifted to a man with long spiky white hair. Next to him stood an ANBU.

"It's okay to remove your mask." Sandaime said to the ANBU.

The ANBU nodded and took off the mask to reveal a young women with shoulder length brown hair and a purple striped tattoo on each cheek.

"Jiraiya. Rin. How long have you been there?" the Third questioned.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sensei, we just arrived." Jiraiya waved off. Rin sent a friendly smile towards Kakashi. It had been awhile since she had seen her team mate. Ever since they joined ANBU, they had been away on A or S ranked missions. It was rare they got to see each other, much less go on missions together. However she felt it was better that way. Since Obito's death, things changed between them. She slowly realized that Kakashi wasn't ever going to return her feelings. Eventually she decided to let go. It was harder than it seemed since she saw him everyday, so she opted to join ANBU as a way to help her and it did. Kakashi didn't seem to notice what she was doing and she was glad. Kakashi may be a genius shinobi, but he was clueless when it came to women.

"Since you are all here, let me begin." the Hokage said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What I'm about to tell you is an S-ranked secret. Understand?"

Everyone in the room nodded with some surprise. It was uncommon for anyone, especially a group of people no matter how small, to be told an S-ranked secret. The Hokage turned his attention back to the sleeping children.

"As you know, a little over an hour ago, the Yondaime Hokage died protecting the village from the Kyubi no Yoko."

The atmosphere became heavy with grief, especially for those who were closer to the Yondaime. The Third motioned them to come over to the couch. The nins obeyed and gathered around it. They were surprised to find three sleeping children.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Yondaime's children. Amara, Jio and the newest member of Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki Naruto. Youngest son of the Yondaime Hokage and the container of the Kyubi no Yoko."

The look of surprise was evident on Shizune and Tsunade faces. Kakashi, Rin and Jiraiya had been aware that Yondaime had kids so their lack of surprise was understandable.

"Since when?" Shizune asked the Hokage.

"Since six years ago when Amara was born. Of course their births and his marriage had to be kept a secret in order to protect his family. He has, after all, made a number of enemies from the war. I have little doubt that they would try to seek vengeance by harming his family."

"For what reason did he use his own son?" Tsunade asked.

"There was little choice. He felt he could not ask any other to sacrifice their own child if he was unwilling to use his own." he explained.

"Is there a reason you picked us to tell this secret to?" Kakashi questioned.

"Observant as ever." the Hokage smiled. "Yes there is a reason I chose to tell you. As you might know, it's no secret that the Kyubi was sealed in Naruto, but the villagers and the majority of the shinobi are not aware that he is Yondaime's son. Even as we speak, the villagers are demanding his death."

"W-what?" they asked in disbelief.

"With friends and family dead from the attack on the Kyubi, those left behind are using Naruto as a scapegoat for their grief." he took another whiff of his pipe. "However I will not allow them to succeed. Yondaime's last wish was for his son to be seen as a hero because he is the only thing standing between them and the Kyubi. Kakashi. Rin. I wanted you to know so you may be able to support them through this hard time. They will need someone to talk to about their father and mother. Since he was your Sensei and you knew about them, you are perfect candidates."

Sandaime turned to Tsunade and Shizune. "Tsunade-hime. Shizune-san. I called you here to ask that you move back to Konoha and adopt Amara and Naruto."

"What! Are you joking!" Both women exclaimed.

Sandaime put his hand up and then pointed to the children. Tsunade got ahold of herself and watched as the children stirred, however, they did not awaken.

"I know I ask a lot from you, but you were the only suitable people I could think of." he went over to Naruto and carefully removed his sibilings hands from his blanket. He then lifted up the sleeping child and handed him over to Tsunade. "Anyone else may try to bring them harm."

It was probably a sneaky way to get Tsunade to agree to adopting the kids, but Sandaime knew that if he could get Tsunade's maternal instincts to kick in she'd agree. Tsunade looked almost curiously at the sleeping baby in her arms. It was hard to believe that he held the Kyubi no Yoko. With her finger, she gently traced the three whisker marks on the infants cheek. To her surprise (and delight) Naruto yawned. He then reached out with both hands and wrapped them around her finger. He tugged at her finger and snuggled closer to her body. Tsunade was too engrossed in the infant to realize that everyone was staring at her. It was a disgustinly sweet sight, but no one was willing to deny otherwise.

"Wait, but why only adopt two them?" Shizune asked just realizing what Sandaime had asked of them.

"I'm afraid Jio has a problem that only Jiraiya may be able to help him with."

"And what would that be?" Jiraiya asked.

Sandaime sighed. "Recently, Jio has been showing signs that something is trying to take control of his body. I hoped you would be able to find out what it is and seal it since you are a master of seals."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin and bent down towards the boy. He examined the the boys strange hair color. Then he carefully opened each one of his eyes to examine them. He stood up and scratched his head.

"So I'm guessin' his different hair and eye colors are a result of this mysterious thing trying to take over him?"

Sandaime nodded. Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree to adopt him for the time being. Though I'm going to have to take him away from the village since I'm not sure how dangerous this thing might be, but better safe than sorry. Once I take care of Jio's little problem I'll bring him back and Tsunade can take over from there."

"That'll be fine." Sandaime said. Then he turned to look at Tsunade. "Well? What is your answer?"

Tsunade was snapped out of her trance and looked at her sensei.

"Well I'm flattered that you think I'm capable of raising two children, but..." her words died when Naruto began to tug at her clothes as if trying to shift her attention back to him. Tsunade looked down at the baby again and she looked like she was about to cry. Darn her maternal instincts! "Oh I'll do it!"

Shizune seemed happy enough with her sensei's response. Sandaime couldn't be happier with the way things turned out. Jiraiya decided to stay the night before heading out the next day. Tsunade suggested he let Jio stay at her place so that the siblings could be together for one more night before Jio left. She also offered him a room for the night, but if he tried **anything**, she would make him regret ever being born. Needless to say, Jiraiya agreed (though scared) to the terms and picked up the sleeping boy. Rin offered to help as well so Shizune placed Amara on her back since she was carrying Tonton. Once that was finished, Sandaime ordered Kakashi and Rin to stay at Tsunade's house and watch over them until morning. After they were gone, Sandaime sat on the couch and looked at the pictures of the former Hokages. His eyes lingered on the Yondaime's portrait.

"Well old friend, it seems your children will be alright. I'm sadden to say though, the village does not view Naruto as the hero you so wished him to be."

He stood up and walked back to his desk. He put down his pipe and picked up his Hokage hat. There was still one thing he needed to do to at least ensure that Naruto could grow up without his peers looking down on him because of the Kyubi. It was time for a little announce for the citizens of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Yes Rin is alive because I think there needs to be more female ninja's, don't you? Hmm what else? Well, whatever more questions you may have will be answered in later chapters. If for some reason I forget (which I tend to sometimes) then please point it out and I'll answer them in these nifty little authors notes. Okay now why not review? It's easy and if you want you can leave just a small comment or one word! Just no flames. Those are rude and definitely not needed. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yey, another chapter done. I always feel proud of myself when ever I finish. Why? Because being a lazy person, I tend to not do things even when I have plenty of time. So I consider it a victory against laziness every time I update. And now I would like to thank the following for reviewing: **Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo**, **AngelHinata**, **unlucky desert rider**, **D2Killerz**. Thanks because when you review, you are way cool...and awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 666Satan. I'm just your run in the mill obsessed fan.

----------------------------------------------------

Twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha. This little run was not for fun or even for exercise. No, the blonde boy was running for his life. A few minutes ago, he had painted a masterpiece on the Hokage monument. This masterpiece consisted of graffiti, crudely drawn beards, mustaches, and runny noses.Too bad no one else seemed to think it was a work of art. A mob of people and shinobi were present as he was finishing his work and began to threaten the blonde. Of course he didn't listen to them until someone was told to call the Hokage. Thus the soon-to-be-shinobi had taken to the streets the moment he realized that the Hokage was approaching.

"You are dead when we catch you!" a Chunin in the mob yelled.

It amazed Naruto that some of these people were able to make it to Chunin. If they couldn't catch him, an **Academy****Student**, then how the hell did they expect to go head to head with other stronger shinobi? Maybe the tests were getting too easy. Naruto quickly turned into an alley with an evil grin on his face. The mob blocked the way into the alley thinking they had cornered Naruto. Much to their surprise, and disappointment, the blonde was no where in sight. The only thing that was walking around the alley was a black cat. Now not many of the shinobi or villagers were superstitious, but better safe than sorry, right? They split up into two groups and continued to scour the area for Naruto. Meanwhile the cat walked out of the alley and headed towards the Hokage monument. After reaching the top, the cat 'poofed' into a cloud of smoke. Replacing it was a grinning Naruto who went to lay down above the Fourth Hokages head. The Fourth was the only one who had been spared from the 'make over'.

"So you returned to the scene of the crime."

Naruto quickly stood up and turned towards the speaker. He was scared to find it was his teacher, Umino Iruka. Naruto smiled nervously at him.

"Iruka-sensei! How did you find me?"

Iruka bopped Naruto's head.

"What was that for!"

"That was for desecrating the Hokage monument and for ditching class! If you don't stop goofing off you're going to fail the final!"

Naruto didn't respond and instead snorted and looked away. Iruka growled at Naruto's lack of respect.

"That's it! I'm going to report this to your guardian!"

Naruto visibly paled at the news. He was about to run away again, but Iruka lassoed him with a rope. After securely tying him, he dragged Naruto back to class. As he was being dragged, the blonde was busy thinking about what his teacher said. Why did he have to pull the tattle tale card? Naruto was scared of only two people in this village and one of them was not the Hokage. Baa-chan, as he affectionately called Tsunade, and his over-protective sister were the only people he feared (Shizune was way more lenient with him). Aside from their nagging and monstrous strength, he feared them for their abnormal punishments. Like the time he was forced to dress in a pink bunny outfit and had to do maid like duties for an entire week. That included having to go grocery shopping with Shizune (can you say public humiliation?) and giving his sister massages. And that was only for hiding all of Tsunade's sake and replacing it with prune juice because he thought she was old. Even if she didn't look like it. God only knew what they would do to him once they found out!

His thought's were abruptly cut off when he was thrown to the front of the class. He managed to sit up as Iruka began to lecture him about not passing the final exam...again. He'd heard this lecture plenty of time by now. It not like he was a bad student. On the contrary, he was probably one of the strongest students in his class. It was hard not to be if you have one of the Legendary Sannin and two Jonin training you. The problem was the Council of Elders. They feared that if Naruto got too strong, he would destroy them all in revenge. Revenge for treating him like a monster.

What the council didn't know was that Naruto was already aware of the Kyubi. The fox had decided to make his presence know to him on his fifth birthday. He remembered the look on his guardians faces when he asked them who Kyubi was. It was the first time he'd seen his sister out right faint. It was funny now that he though about it, but back then he had been scared his sister might have died on him or something. Once they had explained to him what Kyubi was and what he was doing in his head, he became afraid. However, the fox didn't give up on contacting him and eventually, Naruto got to know him. He wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. The Kyubi explained to Naruto that someone tried to summon him, but in an attempt to control him, the summoner made him go into a rampage.

"Are you listening Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's it! Today in class we'll be reviewing the Art of Transformation. All you have to do is conjure a form that looks like me!"

Naruto waited in line with his classmates. Some of them gave him dirty looks and snide remarks. He ignored them for the most part. The villagers did worse anyways. It was just something he had grown use to by now. At least he knew why the adults hated him so much even if he viewed their excuse to be pathetic. He was the **container**, not the demon, yet these people insisted on labeling him as a monster. If he did not have his family there to give him support and love, he might have gone mad by now.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto adjusted his goggles and stood in front of Iruka. An evil idea came to his mind, but he decided that he was in enough trouble for one day. Besides, if his sister found out about this 'special' jutsu, she might have him wearing that pink bunny suit for a month! He created an exact copy of Iruka and stalked off back to his seat. Iruka was surprised that Naruto actually did as he was told and that he conjured the form flawlessly. Had he been practicing? He shook off his surprise and continued down his list of names.

Naruto walked towards the area his friends sat which was in the back of the class. He sat in the second to last row with Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba and Shino sat behind them in the last row. One look at them and you'd think these boys would not make good friends because of their vast differences. There was Naruto the unofficial leader, Shikamaru the lazy brain, Choji the food expert, Shino the quite guy, and Kiba the brash loudmouth. They were indeed a strange group of friends, but they were the best of friends and it was all thanks to Naruto that they got to know each other.

Nara Shikamaru was lazy, plain and simple. It seemed like he had no goals in life except to get by everyday with as little movement as possible. However, Naruto learned that Shikamaru did in fact have a goal in life. He wanted to get married, have two kids (a boy and a girl) and retire at an early age. Not exactly what Naruto would call an amazing dream, but at least he was shooting for something in life. Naruto also learned that the lazy boy was actually quite smart. Maybe even a genius. Perhaps that's why he was able to sleep in class yet pass all their written exams. He and Shikamaru became friends after they had been caught sleeping several times in class. They were both forced to stand outside the classroom holding water buckets. From there they got to know each other and before he knew it, Naruto made his first friend.

Inuzuka Kiba was hard to get along with at first. It might have been because the first time they met, Kiba openly mocked Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. He had after all, failed the test twice. Things changed after they had gone on a trip to practice survival training. Iruka had paired them up in hopes that they would learn to get along. It wasn't working at first, but they slowly learned to stop arguing over every single little thing. On their last day in the wilderness, Akamaru chased a squirrel into the woods. Naruto and Kiba gave chase after the dog only to find that he had been cornered by a pack wolfs. Naruto used Kage Bunshin to distract the wolfs while Kiba retrieved his dog. After that Naruto made Kiba swear that he wouldn't tell anyone that he could use Kage Bunshin since it was an advanced technique. Kiba questioned why, but Naruto told him that he couldn't say. Kiba agreed and from then on they became friends.

Aburame Shino was a lot easier to get along with, but he was too darn quite! Naruto first noticed him when he arrived late for class and sat in the back of the room. Shino was sitting at the end of the row all alone. Naruto thought that was strange and so the next day he sat in the last row again only to find Shino in the exact same place. Finally Naruto took a seat next to Shino which surprised the bug user at first. Naruto did then everyday until Shino finally asked him why he kept sitting next to him. Naruto told him that he knew what it was like to be alone. He, after all, had no friends prior to Shikamaru and had felt lonely. Shino eventually warmed up to him and told him that most of the kids in their class avoided him because of his bugs. They though it was creepy. Naruto shrugged off that excuse and told him he didn't care. He though it was pretty cool to have bugs at your command (which it was). And so Naruto made yet another friend.

Choji on the other hand, was already friends with Shikamaru so it was only a matter of getting introduced to one another. Choji told him that a friend of Shikamaru's was a friend of his. He got along with the Akimichi right away. Why not, he loved food just as much as he did! The difference was that Choji knew the nutritional value of the food he ate which got Naruto interested in learning as well. In fact it was Choji that taught him to to make ramen! His favorite food in the entire world. He had been tempted to ask the Akimichi if he could teach his sister how to cook too, but that would be an insult to her and he would possibly be punished for the insult. The idea still hadn't left his mind though.

Shikamaru laid his head on the desk and faced Naruto.

"What happened to the ridiculous outfit you were wearing yesterday?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "You mean my orange jumpsuit?"

Shikamaru nodded. Shino, Kiba and Choji waited for him to answer.

"My sister ripped them off me and burned them the minute I got home."

The boys laughed out loud while Shino only chuckled.

"Wow, she burned it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, she said that it wasn't a good outfit for an up and coming ninja."

"Well it really isn't." Shikamaru said. "That outfit screams 'kill me'."

Naruto snickered. "I know. I just wanted to see their reaction to it. I didn't think they'd up and go buy me more clothes though." he pointed to his outfit which consisted of a dark red shirt, black vest with several pouches and red spiral on the back, and dark blue shorts.

"Man your lucky Naruto." Kiba said.

"Why's that?" the blonde asked confused.

"Cause you have a hot Kaa-san!" Kiba all but yelled. Some the boys in the class turned to looked at them and silently agreed with him. Iruka had also heard the comment and he mentally agreed with Kiba, though he would **never** let anyone else know that.

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Ewww! That's my Kaa-san your talking about! I didn't need to know that!"

"Oh come on! You guys agree right?" Kiba asked the other boys.

Shino looked away, Choji grabbed a bag of chips and stuffed them in his mouth as he gave an incoherent response, and Shikamaru said it was too troublesome to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiba said with a toothy grin.

The boys didn't do anything to deny it. Naruto looked almost scandalized.

"I can't believe it." he said as rested his head on the desk.

"Have you guys noticed how big her..." Kiba moved his hands over his chest and made some exaggerated movements.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed. "Stop checking out my Kaa-san! You don't see me checking out your sister!"

"You check out my sister!" Kiba said as he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

The whole class turned to Kiba who quickly sat back down, however, he wasn't about to let Naruto slide.

"Well?" he questioned.

"I don't. I was just giving you an example." Naruto stated.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop talking about it, but I'm gonna enjoy her hotness while I can."

Naruto groaned. Curse the hormones that hit the teenage boys in his class. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Your sister and Shizune are lookers too." Kiba blurted out.

"Kiba!" Naruto growled.

The Inuzuka put his hands up in defense. "I'l stop. I'll stop."

A squeal brought their attention towards the front of the class. They all sighed. The girls in their class were fawning over the class heart throb, Uchiha Sasuke. The boys didn't really see what the girls though was so great about him. He was cold, a prick and just a plain jerk in general.

"What do they see in him?" Kiba asked no one in particular.

"Who knows." Shikamaru answered. "Must be the whole mysterious dark thing he has going. The girls seem to eat that up."

"So, Shino is dark and mysterious. Plus he's not that bad looking and I mean that in the most straight way possible." Kiba retorted.

"My bugs." was Shino's simple explanation.

"Oh yeah."

"Are you guys talking about Sasuke-kun again?"

The boys turned towards two girls, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. The two biggest Sasuke fan girls in their class. Sakura glared at Naruto. For some reason, she didn't seem to like him very much. Maybe it was because Naruto made it a point to demean the Uchiha whenever the chance presented it's self.

"You're just jealous of Sasuke-kun because he's way better looking than you."

"And he's stronger. He's at the top of our class." Ino added.

"That doesn't automatically make him a better person."

"Don't waste your breathe Naruto." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto turned away from the girls and faced the front of the class. "It's useless to argue with ignorant people."

"Why you..." the girls growled.

"It's time for class." Shino pointed out as he too faced the front.

The girls 'hmped' and stomped away. The boys remained silent for the rest of the class. The girls had ruined their mood. Damn the Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------

It was after school now and Naruto was standing next to Iruka at the Academy entrance. Kiba wanted to stick around to see who was coming to meet with their teacher, but Naruto made him leave. He had been given way too much information for one day. He really didn't need to see his friend checking out his Kaa-san, sister, or Shizune, though now he wondered who exactly was coming to meet with his sensei. Iruka hadn't been specific. He shuddered at what his punishment might be if his sister or Tsunade showed up. Iruka noticed his student's shudder and wondered what could have him so scared (he didn't see him in the bunny costume.). Then again, women were scary when angry...especially Kunoichi. In the distance, Naruto could see a figure coming. He was grateful it was not his sister, but this person wasn't any better. Some of the students stopped at the gates with Naruto and Iruka to watch the person walk towards them. The girls were all in awe of this persons presence.

"Tsunade-sama. I'm glad you could come." Iruka said with a bow.

Yes, one of the Legendary Sannin stood before these mere mortals with a frown on her face. They were not worthy. At least that's what everyone but Naruto was thinking.

"What did my son do this time? Although I already have a vague idea of what it is."

"Well, he desecrated the Hokage monument." Iruka explained.

Tsunade glared at her son. She loved him, but he was such trouble making brat sometimes. It's a wonder she didn't develop more wrinkles from her constant worrying. Well even if she did, she could take care of it with her special Henge no Jutsu. Haha, she was such a genius!

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" she put her hands on her hips.

"It was in the name of art!"

She tapped him on his head. Much to everyone's amazement, he was sent face first into the ground. Iruka stared wide eyed at her. Now he understood why Naruto was scared.

Tsunade smiled sheepishly. "Whoops didn't mean to do that." she helped her son up and healed his head. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength!" she laughed.

Iruka and the other spectators resisted the urge to sweat drop. Instead they decided to ignore what could potentially be child abuse, and went about their business. Naruto stood up, now fully healed, and tried to think of something that wouldn't get him killed.

"Uh, I didn't draw on all of them?" he said hopeful.

Tsunade sighed. "Well let's go see the mess you made. Then I'll give you your punishment."

A few seconds after they left, a girl with black hair done up in two buns came to a screeching halt in front the Academy gates. She had a book and pen in her hands. She looked around ferverenlty.

"My Tsunade-sama sense was tingling." she grabbed a nearby student. "Where is she!"

The poor boy was scared out of his mind. The Kunoichi began to shake him.

"Answer me!"

The boy pointed in the general direction Tsunade left. "T-They went t-that way."

Before she could take off again, a man in green spandex and bowl haircut appeared in front of her.

"TENTEN! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY BUT OUR MISSION IS THIS WAY!"

She had not time to retort since her sensei grabbed her arm and ran towards the village gate. Tenten could only flutter helplessly in the wind as she was taken farther and farther away from her idol. And just when she had finally worked up the courage to ask for her autograph.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tsunade, Naruto and Iruka had arrived at the monument. After assessing the damage and after Tsunade was done laughing at her sensies face, she announced that Naruto's punishment was cleaning all the faces off. Naruto was confused by how normal her punishment was, but didn't complain. He got to work as Iruka and Tsunade supervised him from above.

"So why didn't he draw all over the Fourth's face?" Iruka asked.

"I suppose it's because he admires him." she stated.

The truth was Naruto knew his father was the Fourth. It happened a year after Kyubi made contact with him. He began to question Tsunade about who his father was and why he didn't have one. She could have made something up, but after discussing it with Shizune and Amara, they decided to wait until he was a little older to tell him. That day came when he turned ten. There was a lot of crying that day, but it turned out to be for the best. After that day, Naruto had declared to them that he was going to become Hokage just like his father because he too wanted to protect his precious people. When he first told them that, she could not help but be proud of him. It was a shame he had to hide his talents since the Council of Elders were a bunch of ignorant old fools.

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to miss dinner." Tsunade informed him.

"Is Onee-cha cooking?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather take all night cleaning."

"Iruka will buy you ramen."

"What!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now that's what I call motivation!"

Before they knew it, Naruto had finished cleaning the monument. He eagerly jumped up to the two shinobi and awaited to be taken to his reward. They traveled to Ichiraku's and Iruka bought him a bowl, but only one since he knew just how much Naruto could eat. Tsunade purchased more ramen to go since she figured that Amara had more than likely failed at making anything edible for them... again. She was a great shinobi, but a horrible cook.

They bid Iruka good night and headed home. Home was in one of the most prestigious neighborhoods in Konoha. Since Tsunade was the only living relative of the her grandfather, the first Hokage, she inherited everything. Which was nice especially after adopting Naruto and Amara. The house was spacious which Naruto used to his full advantage when he was younger. Especially when he was avoiding bath time. They entered the house and searched for Amara and Shizune in the kitchen. Black smoke greeted them as they walked in.

After putting out the small fire, they sat down at their table and ate the ramen Tsunade bought.

"I can't believe I burned the noodles." Amara said with a sigh.

"At least you've stopped burning water." Shizune added hopefully.

It amazed them that someone could actually **burn** water, but they didn't voice their surprise.

"Come on now Amara, I'm not that good a cook myself." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but at least you haven't burned down the kitchen."

Oh that was a fun memory. Amara was attempting to make curry but something went horribly wrong. The result was the kitchen getting burned down and them eating take out for the next two weeks.

"Anyway, enough about me." Amara turned to Naruto. "I heard you desecrated the Hokage monument. Mind explaining why?"

"Oh, I was bored in class so I ditched and tried my hand at being an artist!"

Amara glared.

"I didn't paint on dad." he tried to say, but it ended up sounding like a question.

"Well you're just lucky I wasn't the one who went to meet with Iruka-sensei. I would have made you clean it up with the pink bunny costume." Amara stated.

"Hey that reminds me, how come you gave me a normal punishment. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Because I was in a good mood today." Tsunade answered.

"What happened?" Shizune asked.

"I won a poker game against Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume (Kiba's mom)!"

Naruto and Amara spit out their ramen while Shizune gaped at her mentor.

"What?" she asked confused.

Tsunade winning at any type of gambling game was like coming across an army of black cats, breaking a store full of mirrors and walking under a block full of ladders. In other words, a sign that something bad was going to happen.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto sat at his desk as the Academy. He was mentally preparing for his final. Well not really. He was actually going over the events at his house the night before. After getting over the fact that Tsunade had won a poker game, he asked her if it was okay for him to finally pass the Academy test. She gave him the go ahead, but told him not to go all out. He complained because he wasn't going to be able to one up the bastard Uchiha. Tsunade told him to deal with it since the last thing she wanted to do was sit in a room with the elders and hear them bitch about how strong Naruto was. He begrudgingly agreed and so here he was waiting for his turn.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called.

Finally, it was time to show his teacher he wasn't an idiot.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto walked out of the Academy with a headband and a big grin on his face.

"Congratulations Naruto!"

Tsunade gave him a big hug as did Shizune and Amara. He could only blush slightly and smile. He was finally a Genin!

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba ran up to him. His sister and mother in tow. "Can you believe we're Genin!"

"Now you boys do know that this is also a big responsibility." Tsunade said.

Naruto noticed Kiba's eyes traveling towards Tsunade's chest. Shino was making his way over with his dad when he noticed the look Naruto was giving Kiba. He decided to intervene before anyone got hurt, so he tapped Kiba's shoulder. The Inuzuka looked at Shino who pointed at Naruto. Kiba came face to face with Naruto's scowling face. Kiba grinned sheepishly and stopped openly staring at Tsunade.

Choji and his father joined them along with Shikamaru and his parents. At that point, Tsunade invited everyone to her house to celebrate the special occasion. The Nara's agreed even if Shikamaru thought a party was troublesome. The Akimichi's agreed on the condition that they be allowed to make the food. Tsunade had no problem agreeing to that. The Inuzuka's didn't need to be told twice. They were up for any party. The hardest to convince were the Aburame's. They weren't very social by nature, but they reluctantly agreed to attend.

As the group left, some of the other parents watched Naruto with disgust. They whispered to one another about how and why **he** had been allowed to become a shinobi. Their murmurs were quickly silenced by death glares from three Kunoichi's. Naruto was relieved that they got them to stop. He didn't want to be depressed on this day, especially not in front of his friends. It wouldn't be good for them to start questioning him. Unbeknownst to Naruto, this little event did not go unnoticed by Shino and Shikamaru. They filed away the information for some other time.

Mizuki watched Naruto from the shadows with a scowl. The boy had proven he wasn't a failure, which unfortunately, ruined his plans to steal Konoha's forbidden scroll. Suddenly an idea struck him. Perhaps the boy could still be of some use. He disappeared deeper into the shadows with an evil smirk on his face.

----------------------------------------------------

AN: And that is the end of the chapter. I hope it was long enough since I really did try to make it longer than the last. If you can review then please do, just no flames. Constructive criticism is one thing, but a review that says 'you suck' is definitely not it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello again and sorry for the delay. Life got in the way and I had no choice but to deal with it. Now that I've finally taken care of my semester planning and settled into my job, I found the time to update this story. Well I won't keep you waiting for too long and thanks to those of you who reviews the last chapter. It really does make me happy when comments are left and it motivates me to write the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 666Satan (O-Parts Hunter). Amara belongs to AngelHinata.

----------------------------------

Naruto and his friends and family arrived at his home and quickly got to work preparing for a feast. Tsunade made a few calls to invite over more guests. Naruto and the other genins helped move around some furniture to make room for everyone else. After that was done, Choji went to the kitchen to help his father prepare the food. Everyone made sure Amara stayed out of the kitchen until the food was done. They didn't want a fire to suddenly spring up. Shikamaru was getting bored and asked Naruto if he wanted to play a game of shoji. Naruto nodded with excitement. He had yet to beat Shikamaru, but he was always up for a game whenever he asked. Naruto ran to his room and quickly came down with the game. At that point the occupants stopped what they were doing and watched the two genin try to out play each other.

Never one to pass up a chance to gamble, Tsunade took bets on the outcome of the match. Shikamaru had the most bets, but that didn't stop Tsunade from betting on her son. After all, he could be surprising sometimes. The match dragged on for 30 more minutes, until it finally came down to one critical move. Naruto analyzed the board throughly before finally spotting an opening. Those on Naruto's side watched with anticipation. Naruto might just win! As Naruto lifted the piece and hovered it over it designated spot, the door to the living room was thrown opened. Heads whirled towards the people who had just entered.

In his surprise, Naruto placed his piece on the wrong spot. Shikamaru smirked and made his move.

"I win." he said.

Naruto groaned in frustration. "Arg, I almost had you!"

"My money!" Tsunade wailed.

"Did we come at a bad time?" a red eyed woman asked.

Amara stood up and went to speak with their guests.

"No, it's fine. We were just watching the Shoji match between Naruto and Shikamaru." she smiled. "Glad you could make it."

Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, and Rin smiled in return and walked towards the others. They each congratulated the new genins and made sure to let them know that one of them could possibly end up being their Jonin sensei's. Naruto shuddered at the though of having Anko as his sensei. He didn't doubt her skill as a kunoichi, but she did have a twisted sense of humor. She got a kick out of making him uncomfortable with her teasing. She, however, seemed more the type to take on an apprentice rather than a team. She just didn't seem the type of person who had the patience to teach a team of genin fresh out of the academy with no experience on how the ninja world worked. He did, however, hear from his sister that Anko was capable of summoning snakes, which he though, would be pretty sweet to learn. Naruto then glanced at Kurenai. Now she would also make a good sensei to a team. She was more patient than Anko, plus she had a mastery of Genjutsu, which had earned her the title of "Genjutsu Mistress". Genjutsu was the only area he really wasn't good at and with her mastery of it, Naruto was sure it would benefit him should he be placed on her team. Rin would make an excellent sensei as well. Her extensive knowledge of medical jutsus would come in handy to a team if all of them learned at least the basics. Should someone be injured, there would be someone to treat minor wounds, while Rin would be able to handle anything more serious.

Naruto sighed as he though back to a few months ago when Tsunade had wanted to teach him medical jutsus. He had resisted since Tsunade was trying to get him to become a medic nin. He knew that medic nin were not weak, Tsunade, Shizune, and Amara were proof of that, but he felt he would be more effect as a combatant rather than a healer. Also the reason why she wanted him to become a medic nin did not sit well with him. He knew she was probably just worried about him going out into the world as a full fledged ninja and possibly getting hurt. She was scared he could end up the same as her brother and so she resorted to trying to convince him to become a medic nin to work in the village. He was happy to know she loved him, but if he was going to become Hokage one day, he needed to be a strong fighter to protect his precious people. That meant going up against other ninja, one's that were possibly stronger than him, and defeating them. He was brought out of his musing when Choza made it known that the food was ready. Everyone eagerly set up the table and plates to eat.

As expected, the Akimichi's really knew how to make good food. Naruto was especially pleased with the ramen they made. It was after dinner that Tsunade broke out the sake bottles. The boys were, of course, not allowed to have any. Shizune, Amara, Rin, and Hana decided it would be a good idea to stay sober. They had a feeling that they at least need someone to be able to take some of them home, if necessary.

The party dragged on and before they knew it, it was late into the evening.

"And that's how I sent that pervert to the hospital." Tsunade finished retelling a tale from her genin days. Naruto was amazed at the tolerance the she had for alcohol. She had at least twice more to drink than anyone else. As a matter of fact, everyone else had barely finished 2 bottles and that was with all of them sharing! Tsunade was about to pour herself another cup when she realized the bottle was empty.

"Hey Shizune! Bring us more sake!"

"We're out Tsunade-sama." Shizune sighed.

"What!? Well I guess we'll need to get more." She grabbed Naruto, who had been discussing the possible team formations with his friends. She shoved a wad of bills into his hands.

"Go get us more sake. You know where to go."

"Maybe I should go?" Amara said. "He is a minor after all."

"Naw, he'll be fine. Think of this as a mission. Get back here within 15 minutes or I'll pull out the baby book..."

Naruto paled and disappeared out the front door. Everyone, including Tsunade, blinked in surprise at his speed. There was something they had no idea he was capable of.

-----------------------------

Naruto made it to the store and bought Tsunade's sake. He wasn't sure how, but Tsunade had some how managed to convince the store owner to sell Naruto sake. He imagined she threatened him with bodily harm in order to get him to agree. Regardless of her methods, he now also got a discount whenever he shopped for things at the store. He exited the shop and was about to take off again when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, nice to see you Naruto."

The blonde shinobi turned around and found Mizuki standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh Mizuki-sensei, nice to see you too."

"What are you doing out this late at night?"

"Emergency shopping." Naruto said motioning to the bags in his hands.

"Say Naruto, could you do me a favor?"

Naruto tilted his head to one side. "What kind?"

"I need to deliver this," he pointed to the bag," to a friend, but I have to leave for a mission in a few minutes so I don't have anytime. Do you think you can deliver it for me?"

"Sure I don't see why not, but I'v got to get this home home right away." Naruto said anxiously.

Mizuki thought for a moment. He need to get Naruto to agree to go now. It would only be a matter of time before the Hokage noticed that the Forbidden Scroll was missing.

"Tell you what, I have to go to the Hokage tower for my mission, which isn't too far from here. I'll take the bags with me and ask one of the other Chunin to make an emergency run to Tsunade-sama's house. Sound good?"

Naruto nodded and handed Mizuki the bags of sake and he took Mizuki's bag. The Chunin gave Naruto directions to his friends place and Naruto went on his way. Mizuki smirked. Any minute now, the ninja would be gathered to search for Naruto. After all, he made sure that it seemed like Naruto had been the one to break into the Hokage's tower. Genjutsu was very useful for something like that. Mizuki walked towards the tower and along the way, threw the bags of sake in a dumpster.

--------------------------

Tsunade looked at the clock. There was only two minutes left and then she would embarrass her son in front of his friends! Well that really wasn't the reason she wanted to pull that book out. The real reason was because she didn't get too much of a chance to look at it herself. She was always busy with work at the hospital or dealing with Naruto's antics at school that she just forgot to take some time to sit and look back at how much he'd grown.

One minute. She was about to go pull out the baby book when suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared in a corner of the room.

"Yo."

"You're late." everyone in the room stated.

Kakashi smiled innocently. At least they assumed he was smiling. It was hard to tell with his mask.

"Sorry to be late, but I'm here to inform you of a problem."

Once Kakashi finished explaining the details, everyone seemed to have sobered up and bolted out of the house and towards the Hokage tower. Kakashi was left in the empty living room with only his thoughts.

_'And here I was hoping to enjoy the party.'_

He shrugged and also took off towards the tower. When they arrived, a mob of shinobi was already gathered. They all had hostile vibes coming from them.

"This time he's gone too far!" one Shinobi yelled.

"He must be taught a lesson!" another said.

The crowed yelled in agreement. However, they were all thrown off the ground when Amara slammed her heel against the ground, causing a small quake.

"If ANYONE harms one hair on his head I'll make sure that person lives to regret it!" she growled dangerously.

The other shinobi slowly picked themselves off the ground and made it a point to keep their mouth shut. They did not want to know what Tsunade, Amara, or Shizune would do to them should they continue to make bad remarks about Naruto. The Hokage shook his head and took a out his pipe. Tsunade made her way over to her sensei and looked at him.

"How can you be sure it was Naruto."

Sandaime lit his pipe before answering. "The towers security camera's clearly show it was Naruto who broke in and stole the Forbidden Scroll."

"That's impossible!" Tsunade said. "He's been with us at our home up until a few minutes ago when I sent him to buy something!"

"Then I sense foul play. Find him and maybe we'll find the real culprit."

All the ninja nodded and took off into the night.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto reached a clearing with a small hut. He went to the hut and knocked on the door. No one answered. He frowned and knocked a little harder. The door fell off it's hinges. Naruto jumped back in surprise, but then peeked into the hut. There was nothing there. It seemed like the place had been abandoned long ago. Naruto frowned at this new development. He was sure this was the right place.

**'Something is off kit.'**

_'I know, but why would Mizuki-sensei send me here?'_

**'Perhaps it has something to do with that bag your carrying.'**

Naruto took a seat in the middle of the clearing and placed the bag on the ground in front of him. He looked at the bag for a minute before deciding to opening it. He was surprised to find the contents of the bag.

_'The Forbidden Scroll!'_

**'It seems you've been tricked.'**

Naruto shoved the scroll back into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He needed to get back to the village and report this to the Hokage. It would be troublesome if he was found with it out in the middle of nowhere. They'd think it was he who stole it! Just as he was about to go, a voice stopped him.

"Found you!"

Naruto whirled around to find Iruka standing behind him with a scowl on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"What are you doing out here with the Forbidden Scroll!"

"How did you know I had it?" Naruto questioned. It was impossible for him to know he had scroll. Heck, he didn't know until a few seconds ago!

"You were caught on security cameras breaking into the Hokage Towers, but Tsunade-sama insisted it couldn't have been you since you were at your home for the greater part of the evening."

Naruto's widened in realization. Mizuki had set him up.

"Iruka-sensei, we need to get back to the village and inform the Hokage that..."

He was cut off when shuriken flew between him and Iruka. Naruto and Iruka immediately jumped back from each other and looked for their attacker.

"I'm afraid I can't let you or Iruka return to the village...alive."

Naruto growled. "You bastard!"

Mizuki smirked. "You know something kid, I never really liked you. As a matter of fact, no one in this village has ever liked you."

"SHUT UP!" Iruka screamed. "You aren't suppose to speak of it!"

Mizuki ignored his plea and continued. "Even noble Iruka would admit to hating you if he were strong enough to admit it to himself. Do you know why?"

"That's enough!"

"The reason is because you are the demon fox that attacked the village twelve years ago!"

Naruto said nothing and stood motionless as he stared at Mizuki. He didn't do this because of shock since he already knew, but it was more the fact that he was trying to come up with a way to subdue Mizuki and drag him back to the village so he could clear his name. Seeing as Naruto did nothing but stand there and look, Mizuki decided to end it.

"Don't worry, I'll rid you of your cursed life and gain respect for killing a monster!" Mizuki proclaimed as he threw a giant shuriken at him.

Naruto was prepared to counter, but was caught off guard when Iruka pushed him to the ground. As a result, Iruka took the blow from the weapon. Naruto stared up, wide eyed at his sensei.

"I-Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm sorry that you were cursed with such a fate. If it's any consolation, I don't hate you for my parents death." He said as tears streamed down his eyes.

Naruto gently pushed Iruka into a sitting position and carefully pulled the giant shuriken out of his back. He whirled around and threw the giant shuriken back at Mizuki.

"I already knew...Iruka-sensei." Naruto told him quietly. "And thank you."

Naruto glared at the now traitor-nin. "Mizuki, for revealing an S-class secret within the confines of Konoha, your sentence shall be..." Naruto made a hand sign and the forest was filled with his clones. "Death!"

Mizuki stared in horror. A few of the clones charged at him. He quickly disposed of them with the extra giant shuriken he had. He then made a desperate charge towards the real Naruto, but had not chance as the rest of the clones congregated upon him. It was over in less than a minute. Naruto banished most of his clones except for five. One was sent to find Tsunade while the others guarded the unconscious Mizuki.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka winced slightly, but smiled. "I'll be okay. It's nothing life threatening."

"Good."

"Naruto, you've become a strong shinobi. I think you can make your dream come true."

"Thank Iruka-sensei, that means a lot to me."

"How long have you known about..."

"Oh the fur ball, for awhile now. He wouldn't stop talking to me so I had no choice but to acknowledge his existence. He can be soooo annoying sometimes."

Iruka sweat dropped. How could he call the Kyubi no Yoko a fur ball like it was nothing? He didn't have time to ponder that question since at that moment, Tsunade and the others arrived at the clearing. Naruto was scooped up in a hug by Tsunade then bonked on the head for making her worry. Naruto smiled sheepishly and told them what happened. Amara took care of Iruka's wound and the others made sure Mizuki was properly restrained before heading back to the village. As they were leaving, Naruto looked towards the dark forest. He had just gotten the feeling that someone was watching him. When he could find nothing, he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

A pair of eyes watched the group of nin leave. The black and red eyes of the observer drifted between Naruto and Amara. Then it disappeared back into the darkness of the forest.

-----------------------------------

AN: Yay, it's done! Hopefully I won't take forever next time. Hopefully. Oh and before I forget, here is a description of what Amara is like. I know I haven't done a good job of describing her thus far. This was done by AngelHinata by the way (Amara is her original character):

Name: Amara Uzumaki

Age:17

Skin color: Pale not tan at all

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Golden blonde with shoulder length curl hair but her hair is tied in a bun with beads on the rubber band.

What she wears: A light green kimono with a light pink trim and high heel shoes that Tsunade wears. She has a black forehead protector around her right thigh under her kimono.

Statis: Medic Nin, Jounin

How she heals and what weapons she use: mini kunai, poisen gas, healing methods, chakra healing, super strength, sword techniques.

more info: Was brought up by Tsunade when her parents died. Tsunade and Shizune taught her everything she needed to know to become a ninja and medic nin. She used to be friends with Itachi before he murdered his clan. She still doesn't know all the details of what happened to him after he left the village. She has the same seal on her forehead the same as Tsunade but it doesn't show that much.

Anyway, please review but no flames! Until next time!


End file.
